Anti
Anti is the place between places, the land of non-existence where nothing truly lives or dies, a limbo for those who get lost in death. It is almost synonymous with the Shadowfiend race and one of the few places where Rendrock grows. Central Anti The main part of Anti is similar to an inside-out planet, where the sun is on the inside and is surrounded by the planet's surface, with the subterranean parts of the planet existing outside of this spherical object. The sun in this case is the Nethereal Core which exists in the very center of Anti, stretched around it are the cities and other areas that make up central Anti, and outside of this singularity is an entire dimension known as Deep Anti. Central Anti is split up into three main areas that are named after the three primary colours: Magenta, Cyan and Yellow, all of which are completely uninhabitable by humans, animals and plantlife, but it seems to be able to sustain Shadowfiends just fine. Magenta This is considered the de facto capital of Central Anti, as it is where the mighty tower Nefasturris stands and is where Shade once ruled from, it is also the largest area in Central Anti. It consists of a civilian colony surrounded by military establishments that protect it from any attack from the more violent Cyan area. Those living in Magenta were under the rule of Emperor Shade and strive to become better beings through the teachings of the monarchy, turning into a more civilised race every day as opposed to the greed filled sinners that they were born to be. Cyan The Cyan area used to be a part of Magenta, but split off not long after Shade took control of the place. The Cyan civilians seceded from the main areas because they did not believe in a ruling monarchy and would much rather stay as the scavenging race that they were, having no need for leadership and instead opting to live alone. Due to their hatred and jealousy of the much better off denizens of Magenta, Cyan would repeatedly attack Magenta in an attempt to overthrow Shade's rule and return the power to everyone, these assaults would always fail due to the superiority of the Magenta military force, leaving Cyan bitter for eternity. Yellow The Yellow area is a distant settlement that was set up after the Prison Fault, which cause Shade to exile criminals as opposed to imprisoning them. Far away from the more civilised areas, the Yellow Base rests in the midst of Central Anti's wastes, places that are dangerous even to the Shadowfiend race. Those that inhabit the Yellow area are usually murderers, thieves and other convicts that were banished by Shade's rule, and the time spent in an area that has little to offer them has either turned them into completely insane, mindless creatures, or given them time to think about their existence and made philosophers out of them. Deep Anti Everything outside of this inner core of civilisation is considered Deep Anti, it acts as a Shadow to the entire Universe, both existing and not existing in the same space as everything else and creating an unstable world of both creation and erasure. The majority of Deep Anti is a tangled mess of nothingness which is completely incomprehensible and unable to be traversed and is the same size as the living Chaotic Universe. Deep Anti only becomes truly accessible when vast amounts of Shadow energy converges into a single point, making an entryway into the realm of Anti in a place that mimics the size and structure of the area that the gateway appeared in, like a mirror Universe. Deep Anti equivalents to regular worlds and places can differ hugely from the area it is based on and is subject to rapid changes and mutations caused by the darker influence of Anti; making Shadow Planets and Dark worlds. Because of the constant opening of portals and Shadow infestation of worlds stretching across the Universe, Deep Anti continues to grow with small pockets of land being added to it every passing day. Notable Deep Anti Locations ''See main article / Notable Deep Anti Locations ''